To improve data provision services, computer servers are continuously becoming more complex, e.g., with reliability, serviceability, and availability being the primary pillars for high-end servers. Also, it has become very important for field representatives or service engineers to be able to determine issues with servers remotely and with ease (even when a server may be deployed many miles away). Moreover, one of the main problems is obtaining data from the remote server in the most reliable fashion, so that the data may be analyzed and any issues resolved. Hence, telemetry is very important for reducing cost and obtaining data efficiently and reliably from a remote server.
Normally to tackle issues in the field and get real time data, companies have to either rely on sending field engineers to help with the issue or replace parts. Both of these options may be expensive and add to overall support cost for the company. Sometimes, a system may have a lot of debug data available which may be reviewed and used by engineers to debug a problem more efficiently and save money for the company. With more firmware agents and independent microcontrollers interacting in a large server, it is important to know which exact area is having problems so that instead of replacing the entire system, a company can replace a defective unit. For root causing, the problem debug data is required.